


Sweat

by monalisafrowns



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monalisafrowns/pseuds/monalisafrowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan had said that he rarely sweats on stage but the times he did weren’t entirely his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat

Ryan had said that he rarely sweats on stage but the times he did weren’t entirely his fault. He couldn’t help how ridiculously close Brendon got to him. How Brendon would look at him in the most suggestive of ways. The way he did these little things that made Ryan’s skin crawl, his face heat up, his heart race and his pulse accelerate. He was glad Brendon didn’t notice as they were getting off stage. He laughed and fell into step with Jon, shaking his sweaty head on the bassist. Ryan was too busy watching Jon push Brendon gently to notice Spencer right next to him.

 

“You’re way too obvious, you know that?” Spencer’s words hit Ryan suddenly, causing him to freeze slightly.

 

“Obvious? What do you mean?” Trying to play it cool. Trying to act like his best friend since childhood didn’t know him like a book that’s been read one too many times.

 

“Come on Ry, I know you,” Spencer said, merely reiterating Ryan’s thoughts. “I may be playing the drums but it’s not like I don’t notice how fucking nervous you get when he gets near you.”

 

“I have no idea what you’re—”

 

“Ryan cut the crap. Again, I _know_ you. I know how you are. You’re going to keep this bottled up and get moody and become a recluse. You need to tell him.”

 

Ryan looked at his friend. As much as it scared the living shit out of Ryan, he knew Spencer was right. He sighed heavily once they reached the dressing room. Spencer went inside, taking a seat on the couch next to Jon. Ryan leaned against the doorframe and watched Brendon bounce around the room. As much as Brendon jumped around on stage he still had energy to wear off after the show. He looked up and smiled at Ryan.

 

“Ryan! What are you doing just standing there? Come in!” Brendon exclaimed.

 

Ryan finally entered the room and took a seat on the make up chair in front of the big mirror. He swiveled the seat around so he faced the rest of the room. He watched Brendon wear off all of his energy by skipping around the room and talking non stop. Ryan smiled at him, but caught Spencer’s all-knowing glance. His smile tightened.

 

***

 

By the time everything was packed away and they were all on the bus, Brendon’s energy was beginning to deteriorate. Jon retreated to his bunk, telling everyone he promised Cassie he’d call her when they got back. Spencer, Ryan and Brendon inhabited the lounge. Spencer sat at the little table casually sipping a beer while Ryan had taken up the entire couch with his long legs. Brendon was pacing back and forth, the last of his energy wearing off. Spencer kept giving Ryan _that look_ and Ryan promptly looked the other way. At one point the button his dress shirt became the most interesting object on the entire bus and he occupied his mind with its appearance until he felt a sudden weight crushing him. He broke his gaze on the button when Brendon’s head appeared in the way. Ryan was now focused on the fact that Brendon was sprawled out on top of him. His legs were already tangled with Ryan’s and his upper half was squashing Ryan’s skinny form. His head was lying on Ryan’s chest and he stared up at Ryan with his big brown doe eyes. Ryan’s breath hitched and it wasn’t entirely due to the fact that Brendon was kind of crushing him.

 

“Bren you’re too heavy for this.” Ryan managed to get out.

 

“Aw that hurts Ry. I’m not fat, I just have a huge ass.”

 

Ryan rolled his eyes and caught the amused look on Spencer’s face. He focused on Brendon again, glaring at him playfully. Brendon pouted.

 

“Fine I’ll just get up then.” he said in mock hurt.

 

Ryan responded by wrapping his arm around Brendon, keeping him there. Brendon didn’t say anything. He just smiled. Spencer finished his beer and stood up, disposing of the empty bottle. He gave Ryan a smirk as he walked past him and Brendon back to the bunks.

 

“G’night Spence!” Brendon called.

 

And suddenly Ryan’s entire body was buzzing. He could feel his skin vibrating and he wondered if Brendon felt it. He was thinking entirely too much about Brendon on top of him and he was panicking and _oh god_ he really hoped that he didn’t get hard because Brendon would certainly feel _that_ poking his stomach. Ryan squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think of other things that weren’t Brendon on top of him. He felt Brendon poked his side and he twitched a little.

 

“You sleepin’?” Brendon asked.

 

“No, I was just…thinking.”

 

“About what?”

 

“Stuff.”

 

“What kinda stuff?”

 

“It’s nothing Bren, don’t worry about it.”

 

“You’re weird Ryan.”

 

Brendon began humming and Ryan stilled. He made sure not to move an inch. He couldn’t help that he made Brendon rise just slightly as he breathed short breaths in and out. Ryan thought they were there for hours like that but in reality it was only about ten minutes. Ryan’s body felt stiff and it was beginning to hurt from staying still too long but he couldn’t bring himself to move. He was trying to think of ways to tell Brendon how he felt but his brain was mush. All those romantic poetic words he thought up constantly were miles away. Sentences wouldn’t form and thoughts were the farthest thing from coherent. So Ryan just listened to Brendon’s humming, a small vibration on his chest from where his mouth slightly touched it. Brendon ceased his humming suddenly, groaned dramatically and rolled onto the floor. Ryan’s body quickly released all tension and he stared down at Brendon who was now lying on his back on the floor, absently staring at the ceiling.

 

“I need sleep.” he declared to the entire lounge but only Ryan was there.

 

Ryan hummed in response, standing up. Brendon reached his arms into the air, wanting Ryan to pull him up. Ryan obliged. He then followed Brendon back to the bunks. Their bunks were opposite each other, both on the bottom. Ryan took the biggest bunk out of the four because he needed the leg room. Brendon had protested and said he needs room for his huge ass and massive dick. Brendon yawned loudly and stretched his arms over his head, a slice of white skin visible between his tight jeans and navy blue t-shirt. Ryan swallowed. Ryan quickly kicked off his shoes and entered his bunk, his face feeling hot. He was still in his dress shirt and pants and he knew that it wouldn’t be comfortable to sleep in. He kind of figured he wouldn’t be sleeping much anyway because his mind was racing a million times a minute. He simply lay there staring at the ceiling of his bunk until the darkness began to get fuzzy and he had to blink to get it back into focus. He did that a total of twenty-four times before the curtain to his bunk opened and a body crawled in on top of him. The curtain was shut again. The bunk was hardly enough room for Ryan but the other person managed to squeeze himself in. He pressed his legs against either side of Ryan’s, his hands rested on the sides of Ryan’s head and because of the height of the bunk he hovered above Ryan so closely Ryan could feel him breathing on him. Ryan squinted, realized the other person was Brendon, and froze, all in a matter of twenty seconds.

 

“Hi.” Brendon whispered.

 

“Hi.” Ryan whispered, the slightest drop in his voice.

 

Brendon just stayed like that for a while not moving and hovering on top of Ryan and Ryan just laid there like a board, unmoving.

 

“What are you doing here?” Ryan finally asked to break the silence.

 

“Oh. Um. I dunno. I wanted to sleep but then I couldn’t so I thought I’d come in here and you know, uh. Yeah.”

 

Ryan raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Okay well you see it’s just that—”

 

Cutting himself off mid-sentence Brendon dropped his head and pressed his lips against Ryan’s. The action made Ryan’s eyes widen in shock and it took him a moment before he kissed back, sinking into Brendon’s lips. His hand absently reached up and pressed against the back of Brendon’s neck, urging him forward. Brendon pressed closer and licked Ryan’s lips. Ryan’s lips parted and Brendon’s tongue darted forward and moved with Ryan’s. The tiniest of moans escaped from deep within Ryan’s throat and Brendon kissed more feverishly, hard enough to bruise. He broke off suddenly, causing Ryan to gasp. Brendon’s lips found Ryan’s jaw and kissed there, trailing down to his neck. He nibbled at his Adam’s apple and Ryan whimpered a little. Brendon kissed gently, leaving tiny little bites along his neck. Brendon stopped though and he stared down at Ryan. Brendon’s hair was a little messed up and his lips were red and swollen and he was just radiating this energy, comparable to what he had while on stage. Only this was more than that. The look in his blown pupils was something of lust. Of want. Of desire. Ryan bit his bottom lip to stifle the noise that was about to come from his mouth.

 

“I saw, Ryan.”

 

He looked up at the younger boy puzzled.

 

“Tonight. During the show. How I made you sweat. How I fucking turned you on right there on stage. I saw how nervous you were afterwards too. It’s okay Ry. I can tell how much I turn you on.” His voice was thick with lust, deeper than normal in a tone that Ryan hadn’t heard from him before.

 

“I. I. I uh. Yeah.” Ryan’s brain was mush again and words didn’t make sense anymore.

 

Brendon balanced himself so that he could slide his shirt off and discard it outside the bunk. He began unbuttoning Ryan’s dress shirt slowly, smoothing his hands over Ryan’s chest as it appeared from underneath the fabric.

 

“I know how much you want this, Ry,” Brendon murmured, kissing along Ryan’s chest. “I want it too. Want it real bad.”

 

Ryan lifted his upper body enough so Brendon could discard of his shirt too. Brendon began unbuttoning Ryan’s pants, pulling the zipper down. He slid them down Ryan’s skinny legs until the pooled around his ankles where Ryan kicked them off. Brendon palmed Ryan through his underwear, rubbing small circles into the hard flesh. Ryan groaned and reached down to grab onto something that was Brendon but he could only reach the sheet to his side. He gripped it tightly when Brendon slid his underwear down to join his pants at his feet. Ryan’s erection sprung free and made Brendon smirk wildly. Ryan was pretty big, Brendon had to admit. With length and width, he had Brendon beat by a bit. Brendon licked his lips and became a contortionist, positioning his body to lean forward and wrap his plump lips around the head of Ryan’s cock. Ryan’s breath hitched in his throat as he felt Brendon’s tongue licking across the slit and swirling around the head. Brendon bobbed his head up and down, sucking and licking more and more of Ryan. Ryan was actually in awe of how much Brendon could take down his throat so quickly. He paused a little when he was halfway down and forced more down. His throat felt like velvet and Ryan was melting. Brendon had fit all of Ryan into his mouth and stayed there, humming the song from earlier. Ryan clutched the sheets, whimpering Brendon’s name softly. Brendon kept humming but began to bob his head again, doing naughty things with his tongue that drove Ryan wild. His body was on fire and he twitched his hips up when Brendon’s teeth dragged lightly against the sensitive skin. Brendon gripped Ryan’s hips, holding tightly and rubbing small circles with his thumbs.

 

“Fuck. Goddamn Bren,” Ryan panted, air becoming a rarity in his lungs.

 

He was starting to believe Brendon was sucking the breath out of him through his cock but then he remembered how ridiculous that’d be and focused on the fact that _Brendon_ was sucking his cock. But then Brendon stopped and Ryan whined. Brendon smirked at him.

 

“D’you like that Ry?”

 

Ryan nodded more frantically than he intended to. Brendon leaned forward so that he was right next to his ear.

 

“Do you wanna fuck me?”

 

Ryan twitched slightly but turned his head to capture Brendon’s lips. His hands were on Brendon’s face as they desperately were trying to pull each others lips closer. Ryan bit Brendon’s lower lips and pulled back, sucking on it and letting it slide out of his teeth. Brendon groaned deep and low and kissed Ryan again, teeth clicking together. They broke apart panting and the lust burning was stronger. Ryan grabbed Brendon’s shoulders and flipped them over. He kneeled between his legs and pressed his erection against his jeans. The friction felt awkward against the flesh so he quickly worked Brendon out of his pants. He got rid of the underwear in record speed. Ryan pressed his crotch against Brendon’s, grinding his bony hips against him. Brendon moaned and grabbed at Ryan. Ryan stuck two long fingers into his mouth and got them wet with spit. He removed them with a wet _pop_ and pressed the digits against Brendon’s entrance. Brendon made more noise, volume increasing. Ryan pondered briefly if Jon was still talking to Cassie in the bunk above him or if he had fallen asleep. He wondered if he’d hear Brendon’s moans of ecstasy. He also wondered if Spencer could hear them and if he was smirking to himself about how right he was. Ryan stopped thinking about their bandmates when he slid the two fingers in at the same time, all the way in. Brendon jerked his hips up and rocked back on the fingers. Ryan pressed in and out, stretching him. He added a third finger and went faster and fucked him harder with his slim digits. Brendon just clawed the sheets helplessly and moaned like he was getting paid for it. However Ryan was getting impatient and he wanted to get lost inside of Brendon so badly that barely stretched him properly. Ryan was worried he’d be too big for Brendon to handle and especially with spit as the primary source of lubrication. But then he remembered he had lube under his pillow and he reached over top of Brendon’s panting body to retrieve it. He squirted some into his palm and stroked his dick slowly, coating it with the cool gel. Ryan kissed Brendon softly and rubbed his dick along the crack. He pressed against the hole, feeling the resistance from lack of prep. He pressed slowly, trying not to hurt Brendon until the head finally penetrated him and he gasped, sucking in air. Ryan paused for a moment to allow Brendon to adjust to him before pressing in further, slowly still. The pace was agonizingly slow but Ryan was only trying to think of Brendon and how much it’d hurt him. Brendon groaned but Ryan wasn’t sure if it was out of pleasure or annoyance.

 

“Ry, it’s okay. I’m not gonna break. Fuck me until I can’t walk.” Brendon stated in a husky voice.

 

Ryan’s body surged and ignited a fire within him. He slammed his hips forward, the sound of flesh against flesh echoing in the bunk. He pounded into Brendon with blunt force and accurate precision. He went into the hilt each time and Brendon’s body rocked back and forth with each thrust. Brendon was gasping and sighing and moaning and spilling expletives laced with Ryan’s name from his mouth. Ryan kept a steady pace and focused his hazel eyes on Brendon’s face, contorted with euphoric pleasure. He swirled his hips and Brendon groaned louder. He still hadn’t found that one spot yet. Ryan angled his body to one side slightly and shoved himself entirely into Brendon. As if it was some sort of button, Brendon automatically screamed _fuck Ryan_. He smirked and continued to plow that spot. He watched Brendon lose control. His pupils were blown and he was sweating and he already had the sex hair as the back of his head was rubbing against the pillow, the force of Ryan’s thrusting pulling him back and forth.

 

Ryan hadn’t even touched Brendon’s dick and he was leaking all over his stomach. The erect member was pressing against his stomach and desperately leaking precome, desperate for release. Ryan wrapped his long hand around Brendon’s cock and stroked it at the same speed of his trusts. More loud noises escaped Brendon’s plump lips. At this point he didn’t care if Jon and Spencer heard them fucking. He didn’t even care about how Spencer would be nudging him all day tomorrow with that omniscient look of his. Ryan was only concerned about right now and how he’s fucking Brendon. Brendon felt so good and so tight around his cock and Ryan was getting closer. Brendon beat him to it however, orgasm rocking through his body, making him shudder. Brendon’s body vibrated and shook and he tightened around Ryan’s cock. Ryan only fucked him harder, pushing through the tension.

 

“Nnnng, Ryan,” Brendon whimpered.

 

That tiny noise that came from Brendon sent Ryan over the edge, spilling himself within Brendon. He rode out his orgasm, fucking him through it until he was sure he was done coming. Once he was finished he stayed inside Brendon, hovering over him, panting. Brendon was panting equally as hard, covered in sweat and a dazed look in his eyes. Ryan pulled out and Brendon winced a bit at the sudden absence. Ryan lay carefully on top of him, being careful not to crush him. Brendon began absently stroking Ryan’s hair and Ryan let out a content sigh.

 

“I really like you, Brendon.” Ryan said, barely above a whisper.

 

“I know, Ry. I really like you too.”

 

Without looking at him, Ryan could tell Brendon was smiling. He kissed the top of Ryan’s head. Ryan began drifting off to sleep curled up against Brendon’s sweaty chest.


End file.
